legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Howe's Remains (Part 1)/@comment-5032898-20181105144554/@comment-5032898-20181107012042
Well, yes, I added some of the original part of mine to the story like the Twelve Nethers and the Order of Flourish scene. The second part will have even more original scenes focused on the Order of Flourish's pursuit on a suspected La Gloton killer. In fact, the final two episodes of this sub arc are more dedicated to the Order of Flourish instead of Jeffersonian, so they would not appear in future. The major reason I introduced Jeffersonian in the episode was because they still served as a major reason to make Ichabod get noticed of Howe's corpse, but I added Phyllis' part in it to make things more natural. It was probably because of traditional culture difference. In fact, many difference on values and history existed in Orient and Occident regions. There're also sensitive people in my country. Sometimes, we really don't know some of our little prank would leave others incurable trauma that not even apologies or regrets would fix them. Also, about the feminist issue... Actually, the gender issue in my country is never always equal ever since ancient time. Even things got better in most of the place, there're still misogynistic parents and grandparents existed and would abandon their own child/grandchild if it was a girl, or giving more love on sons instead of daughters. Some even committed murder over newborn babies if they were girls, and many neighborhood and relative would stood out against the law to pardon the killer just because the newborn was a girl... So there're sexists being satired in my story. However, I'm only against misogynism and never support straw feminism, or misandrism... In fact, I personally think some straw feminism made several male teenagers in my country sissy. Therefore, I would balance the importance between male and female character in my storyline. I just sympathized those Chinese girls got abandoned by their parents and raised in American family, while trying to find their biological family when they were older. Well, there'll be more characters appeared in the story that went from skeptical to believer, like Nick Hawley who made a photo cameo in part 1. The original series made Hawley mostly a spotlight stealer, but I would make him have more meaningful personality and character development. Sure thing :) As for La Gloton, in fact she had a traumatic childhood by being forced to get starved by her forster parents, but she was saved by Moloch's minion and made a contract, but the price of this is her constant hunger. She eventually ate up everything in the house before canniblized her foster family. However, at first, she didn't always wanted to stay in this way, so she later joined the Order of Flourish seeking for absolving. However, Moloch eventually tracked her down and showed her Lord Helio's truth and the power of the Stone of Wisdom, which she believed it would grant her whatever she wanted, like freeing herself from Moloch's force after their contract was over. The point is, Peach/La Gloton was born with serious mental illness. Her desire for freedom had turned into hunger for power, as well as turning Sleepy Hollow upside down even if it means to topple the Order of Flourish. That is the main catalyst to drove La Gloton into a full-fledge crime mastermind we saw today. Most of La Gloton's victims are scumbags, but there're also innoncent people. Three past members of the OoF in particular are innoncent: Alexandar Apricot, Dragonia Dragonfruit and Hestia Hawthorn. They were taken out either by pragmatic needs or they went into the killer's way. I wanted to create a killer like John Doe from Se7en, who - in spite of his claim of killing sinners, eventually killed a sinless woman and left her lover in pain and misery. Those three's death marks the start of the Feast of Apollo attempting to bring them back with the Stone of Wisdom, which was already accursed. I added a traumatic backstory to La Gloton is trying to make her more multi-dimensional, but still she's one of the most evil villains in my story. Many of her future actions would be unforgivable as the story progress, in order to show a demon beneath human skin. I just need to make her more complicated.